a merry little christmas
by Bonasena
Summary: Christine and Mac are celebrating their first Christmas together.
1. where to celebrate christmas

WHERE TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS

 _i was in a great christmas mood today so i came up with this storry. i am planning on updating it until new year and it should be complete by then. i hope you like it. please rereview and MERRY CHRISTMAS_

December 24.

Mac had now been dating officially for 2 months. It was still early in their relationship. She had met his team at Lucy's birthday and him of'cause new her family from back when he was partner with Stan and the fact that they relationship started right in front of her entire family. They had been talking about maybe celebrate Christmas together this year but Mac's mom also wanted him to come home to Chicago. Mac had been super busy in the lab with back to back cases for the past three weeks so he didn't have much time for Christmas planning. Christine had also been super busy in the restaurant but she had always her big family Christmas party as a back up if she couldn't celebrate Christmas with her new boyfriend. Christine really wanted to celebrate Christmas with Mac even going to Chicago with him for Christmas. Now it was December 24. There was a warning about a huge snowstorm coming in over Chicago and it would pretty much shut down the entire state. The flight traffic the past few days out of New York had also been crazy so Mac had started to rethink if he should go to Chicago or not. Everyone in the lab was getting ready to go home for Christmas. Lindsay's father had come in from Montana to spend Christmas with his daughter, son in law and his grandchild. Her father had been looking after Lucy since she was off on winter break from kindergarten, but Danny and Lindsay still had a huge caseload. Now they were finally getting ready to go home for a peaceful Christmas break. Jo was going to Washington DC to visit her parents with her two kids. Mac was sitting in his office after everyone else had gone home. Still trying to figure out his Christmas plans. He had told Christine to go celebrate Christmas with her family since his plans were messed up if there even ever was a plan for his Christmas. He still had CHristines Christmas present in his desk. He wanted to stop by her restaurant today to give it to her so she could get it before Christmas.

 **Christine's** **restaurant December 24. 2.30 Pm**

Christine had closed the restaurant at noon today so she could clean up before she had to go to her parent's house. She was a little sad that she wasn't going to celebrate Christmas with Mac, but she also understood that he couldn't risk getting stuck in Chicago for weeks because of the snowstorm but that he also really wanted to go visit his mother. Christine was cleaning off the last few tables when her waitress Simone left.

"merry Christmas Christine." She said before she left the restaurant and walk out into the freezing snow. It had been freezing over New York the last few days. There were at least 2 feet of snow on the ground. Every day she saw kids playing in the snow on the street when they when home from school. Christine grabbed some dirty coffee cups from a table and carried them to the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen she heard the restaurant door open.

"we are closed," Christine called out. She didn't get any respond so she assumed that whoever it was had left again. After she had put the coffee cups in the dishwasher she when back into wipe off the tables when she saw Mac standing in the restaurant. She stopped and looked at him with a sweet warm smile that almost melted all the snow on his jacket.

"hey." She simply said. "merry Christmas."

"merry Christmas." He said with a warm smile. He was freezing cold.

"do you want a cup of coffee. It is still warm?" she offered/

"I thought you were closed." He teased with a smile.

"I will also keep open for you." She smiled back.

"thanks." He takes off his coat and takes a seat while Christine leaves to get two cups and some coffee. She comes back with coffee, two cups and a plate with a few Christmas cookies on it. He helps her set it on the table and they take a seat.

"take one. My waitress Simone made them."

Mac grabs one after he takes abide he nods in approval.

"they are really god."

They sit in silences for a little before Christine breaks the silences.

"so your plans for Christmas?" she asks.

"I don't know. I still think you should just be with your family. I am not going to Chicago. I can't get stuck there for weeks. I talked to my mom today. They are shutting down the airport tonight."

"so you are just going to sit home alone for Christmas?" she asks. Feeling a little bad for him.

"I'm fine. But I don't want you to miss out on Christmas with your family because of me."  
"I won't Mac." She takes a sip of her coffee. "you could come with me to my family?" she offers. He gives her a little smile over his coffee cup.

"thanks but… it is Christmas tomorrow. It is too late. And… they didn't invite me."

Christine starts laughing.

"oh believe me. they did!" it makes Mac feel warm knowing that Christine's family still cares about him that much. "My mom has been driving me nuts the past three weeks about why I wasn't asking you to come."

Mac smiles.

"I would love to… if you want me to?" he asks a little nervous.

"are you kidding me? I want you to be there."

"hm…" mac looks down a little disappointed. Christine looks surprised. "you don't want to celebrate Christmas with me?" she asks.

"I do… but…" he says when a teasing smile creeps up on his face. "that means I have to wait until tomorrow morning to give you your present."

They both starts laughing.

"I hate when you do that. Playing mind tricks with me."

"I know but you are really fun to do it with because you get that sweet glimpse in your eyes. That is kinda cute."

She looks into his eyes with the sweets smile he has ever seen.

"stop looking at me like that." He says and breaks eye contact with her. She giggles she knows she can make him soft. That he one of the things she really that. That he can make this toff badass Marine soft just by smiling at him. he starts to blush and looks down. She takes his hand and rests her hand on his.

"I am really glad we are going to celebrate Christmas together. I know I said it was okay we didn't but honestly I really really wanted to be with you."

Mac looks into her eyes again.

"me too."

"but I'm sorry you can't be with your mom." She says honestly because even though she is really happy to be with him on Christmas she also feels a little sorry that he can't be with his family because of a snowstorm.

"I know." He says. The look into each other's eyes for a little while.

"I should finish cleaning up. We should be at my parents at 5. dinner at 6."

They both gets up.

"do you want help with anything?" he offers/ she smiles at him.

"sure. If you could help me get all the dirty stuff to the kitchen. Just place it next to the dishwasher."

They both starts collecting dirty dishware, and utensils and bring it to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Christine hands him a plastic apron so his clothing doesn't get wet. They are standing next to each other and can't help but sneak a peek at each other once in a while. They smile a little shy when they get busted by the other one like teenagers in love. They help each other clean up and Mac wipes down the tables in the restaurant while Christine finishes up in the kitchen.

At around 3.15 they are ready to leave the restaurant.

"do you mind if we stop by my place I would like to pick up some things before we go to your parents if we have time for it?" Mac asks.

"sure." She wraps her arms around is and leaned in close to him to stay warm once they leave the restaurant and walks to his car. He likes feeling her so close. He had A feeling that this is going to be the best Christmas he had in years.


	2. help with moving the body

Mac and Christine left Mac's apartment and headed north to Christine's parent's farmhouse up in Westchester county. The traffic was going a little slow on the highway because of the Christmas traffic and the snow that was still coming down.

"did you call your mom to tell her I'm coming to?" Mac asked her once they were out of the city and the traffic was going steady.

"yeah, I called her when you were packing up." She informs him with a smile and then leaned her head against the side window to relax. Mac looks over at her. She looks so relaxed and happy.

They drive in silence for awhile. Christmas music is playing on the radio and Christine is slowly falling asleep.

After about 1.5 hour drive they finally drive into the driveway that leads up to Christine's parent's farmhouse.

"Christine we are at your parent's house now," Mac says in a sweet voice. She starts mumbling something when she slowly wakes up. She is fully awake when she sees her two uncles playing snow fight with her two oldest nephews and her brother Jason.

"oh my god Liam and Max is so getting their butts kicked by Sean and Simon." She laughs. "wonder why Sam isn't out playing. He loves playing in the snow."

Christine is watching her while he drives slowly up the driveway. She starts laughing out loud when Her brother gets taking down in the snow by his two sons. One Mac has parked the car they get out and Mac pops the trunk to take out their baggage and the gift. As soon as Christine gets out of the car she is met by her mom and dad.

"merry Christine sweety." Her mom says and gives her a big hug.

"merry Christmas mom."

Her dad gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he walks over to Mac.

"Merry Christmas Mac. Let me give you a hand with those." Her dad says and takes Christine's suitcase and walks up to the door along with Mac. on the stairs leading up to the front door is a little boy with dark curly hair sitting. It is Christine's 5-year-old nephew Sam how is sitting there and looking upset.

"hey, Sam could you move so we can get this inside?" Christine's father asks. The little boy moves aside from the door and lets the two men enter the house before moving back to his previous spot right in front of the door. Christine and her mom have been standing next to the car and her mom has been filling Christine in on when her brother Jason and his two sons Simon and Sean came in from Los Angeles and when her Oncle Max and Aunt Lea came in from Ohio and her little brother Tim came two days ago with his son Sam. Her sister Louise came with her two kids and her husband late last night. Christine and her mom walk over to where Sam is sitting.

"hey, Sammy Merry Christistmas," Christine says with a smile to her youngest nephew.

"no, it is not," Sam says and looks down at her hands.

"why isn't it a merry Christmas Sammy?" Christine asks and takes a seat next to him on the very cold staircase.

"because everyone is stupid and mean." Sam starts crying. Christine leads an arm around him and takes him into her for a hug.

"why is everyone mean and stupid? Do you think I am mean and stupid?"

Sam looks up at her. He has tears in his eyes.

"no. but everyone else. No one wants to help me. Everyone is just busy with their own things."

"what do you need help with, Sammy?"

"I can't lift the body. When I tried to lift the body the head falls off."

Sam rest his forehead aginst his arms that are crossed on top of his bent knees that is pulled up to his chest.

"Sammy, I think you could ask Mac if he could help you. You know he is a really strong guy and I'm sure he would like to help you."

Sam looks up at her with a big smile.

"you think he will help me?"

"I'm sure he will Sammy."

Sam gets up and almost runs into the house while he yells.

"thank you, Christine. I love you."

Christine is just smiling a for a moment before she stands up and walks inside.

In the kitchen, Mac is standing and talking with Christine's grandmother and father.

"hey, Sam. It is good to see you are happy again." His great-grandmother says. Sam doesn't pay any attention to her but stands right in front of Mac and looks up at him.

"Mac, can you help me move the body?" Sam asks.

"the body?" mac asks surprised. The other two adults in the room start smiling. They know what he is talking about but Mac is confused. Christine comes into the kitchen and is just standing next to Mac.

"yeah I tried to left it myself but then the head fall off and the ears fall off two. I am not strong enough to lift it myself and everyone else is juts stupid and don't want to help me, but Christine says she thinks you want to help me."

"Christine thinks I want to help you move a body?" Mac asks Sam and then look at Christine with a raised eyebrows. Christine is just giving him an amused teasing smile.

"will you?" Sam asks full off hope.

"sam maybe you should show Mac the body before he wants to answer you." Christine's father suggest. Sam nods in agreement of the idea and takes Mac's hand and pulls him out of the kitchen and into the living room. From the living room window, there is a great view over the entire backyard where CHristines uncles, her brother and her two nephews are playing snowball fight.

"over there. You see it?" sam points to a remote corner of the yard are three big snowballs located. It looks like the material to a snowman.

"you mean the snowballs over there?" Mac asks in confusion. Sam nods.

"yeah. I need to lift the body on top of the butt but I can't do it myself. The body is too heavy."

Mac starts laughing. Sam looks disappointed at Mac.

"you don't want to help me?"

"of course I Will sam. Let's go build your snowman.

Mac and Sam leave the living room. In the door between the kitchen and the living room Christine, her father, and her grandmother were watching Sam and Mac.


	3. sister talk

after Mac and Sam have left tp go outside to build Sam's snowman Christine go to the kitchen to help her mom, sister and grandmother with preparing the dinner. Christine and her sister Louise are making the dessert.

"so how long have you and that good looking detective been together?" Louise asks her. Christine giggles.

"you remember mom and dad's anniversary party 3 months ago?"

"yeah. You two couldn't keep your hands off each other that was why you left the party so early."

Louise says with a teasing smile at her little sister.

"actually… that was when we started dating." Christine confesses. Her sister looks at her with wide eyes.

"you are kidding me. You two were all over each other. That kissed that you didn't exactly try to hide. That wasn't the first time you two kissed like that. Don't try to fool me. I know my baby sister."  
"actually it was. He wasn't my boyfriend when I invited him to go with me to the party."

"hold on a second. You invite a guy you like to be your date for the first time by throwing him right in front of the wolf on the first date?" Louise asks and nodding towards the direction of the living room where their father and one of their uncles is sitting. Christine nods with a smile.

"but Mac knows the entire family. He was friends with Stan since they were marines."

"that is him?" Louise asks. Christine nods. "that pretty good looking captain that was in Stans unit?" Christine nods.

"oh, my god. Doesn't he know never date you best friends sister?"

"I guess not."

Christine continues mixing the ingredients for the dessert. Louise is watching her for a little. Christine starts blushing.

"stop watching me." She says.

"I just like that you are so happy. I haven't seen my baby sister that happy for a very long time. I just hope he is as nice to you as it seems like."  
" he is… he is a gentleman. He is… just amazing."

"but.." Louise turns serious again.

" does he know how you feel about the fact that he is a cop and because of what happened to Stan?"

Christine nods. "yeah he do. I told him that when you brother dies in the line of duty the last guy you want to date is a cop and he was just understanding. Just by the look on his face when I told him that if was like he was okay with if I wanted to break up with him because of that."  
Louise looks surprised. "wow. You need to stick with that guy."

Christine nods. " yeah I'm planning to."

Their mother and grandmother have just been listening to the two girls conversation. They are enjoying Christine's happiness as well.

At around 6.30 pm the dinner is ready. All the boys come in and get their winter clothing off to get ready for dinner.

"wow, it smells really good in here." Christine 15-year-old nephew Sean says when he walks into the dining room where the table is set for the dinner.

"Sam I saw you finished your snowman." his grandfather says and is expecting Sam to proudly announce his accomplishment to the entire family.

"yeah with help from Mac because no one else wanted to help me." Sam sounds very accusing. Everyone look surprised at Sam.

"sam you didn't ask us." Sams cousin Simon says.

"yes I did but no one besides Mac wanted to help me." Sam takes Mac's hand.

"okay, so Mac is your new favorite person?" Sams father, who is Christine's little brother Tim asks.

"yes, he is." Sam looks up at Mac with a smile.

"okay, dinner is ready." Christine's mom informs when she places the roasted turkey on the table. Everyone takes a seat. Sam insist on sitting next to Mac. And Mac gets Christine on the other side. Doing dinner there is a lot of small talks and everyone seems to have a great time. CHristines parents notice several times doing dinner that Mac and Christine's sneak peeks at each other. After the turkey is finished Christine, her sister, her mother and Grandmother takes out of the table so they can get ready for dessert.

"you two really can't keep your eyes off each other." Louise whisper to Christine when she come out to the kitchen with the second load of dirty dishes where Christine is rinsing down the dishes before her mom put them in the dishwasher. Christine just smiles at her sister.

"you are like a love crazy teenager."

Suddenly Christine feels hands sliding around her waist from behind and she feels a warm breath on her neck. It is Mac who has snuck up behind her.

"what are you doing out her?" she asks. Her sister is just watching them.

"missed you." He simply says. Not paying attention to her sister standing right next to them. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"okay correction. You are both lovesick teenagers." With pressure on 'both'. They just look at her with a smile. The shakes her head and walks back into the living room to collect more plates. Christine and Mac are now alone in the kitchen. Christine turns around in his arms to face him. their faces only inch from each other.

"so is your Christmas okay so far even though you are not with your family?" she asks.

"I am." He says with a smile. She looks confused. "I am with my family. I'm with you." They both smile. She moves her hand to his hair and kisses him. if they hadn't been interrupted the kiss would have grown much more intense.

"get a room." They break the kiss and sees Christine younger brother Tim standing behind them.

"grow up Timmy," Christine says.

"my little boy is her. I don't want him to get lifelong psychological damage because you can't keep your hands or life off him."

Tim is carrying the bowl the mashed potatoes was in. he walks over and places it on the table. Mac and Christine are just following him with their eyes.

"hand off." He says looking at Christine with a serious look before he walks back towards the living room. Before he leaves the kitchen he turns around.

"and that goes for you, Marine."

They just smile at him. then Christine's grandmother comes out.

"leave them alone Timothy." His grandmother orders. Tim leaves the kitchen to join the rest of the family again. Christine's grandmother is the only one who is calling Tim by his full name. her grandmother starts taking the dessert out of the refrigerator.

"grams let me do that." Christine says and that." Christine says and Mac and Christine let go of each other and Mac steps away from her and she helps her grandmother.

"captain Taylor could you help me with something?" her grandmother asks. Christine giggles over her grandmother's very formal way of addresses him with the official marine title.

"Grams you can just call him Mac."

"you are Captain Taylor that Stan served under, right?"

"yes I am. But I don't mind you just using my first name." Mac says with a smile. He enjoys still being called Captain or detective but by the family, he prefers being called his first name.

"okay, Mac. I will try to use your first name." she says with a smile. "would you mind helping me. I need a strong young man with opening this."

"of course."

She hands him a glass with a very tight top that she needs open. Mac pops it open within 10 seconds and hands it back to the older woman.

"thank you."

"Sam could you go outside to the shack and take a basket of canned soda for you and the others while we get the dessert ready. The boxes are next to the large freezer."

"but grandma it is dark over there and I don't like the darkness." Sam sounds a little scared.  
"sam does you want me to go with you?" mac offers. Sam lights up in a big smile.

"yeah. Do you want to?" he asks.

"sure."

They walk out to the entrances to put their shoes on. Christine her mother and grandmother can hear them talk.

"are you not afraid of the darkness and the monsters in the dark?"

"no, my dad told me that the monsters can easily be spooked away. Just by turning on the light because the monsters are just as afraid of the light as you are for the darkness. So…" Mac sticks his hand in his pocket.

"All you have to do is…" he turns on the flashlight he has in his pocket.

"turn on the light." He hands Sam the flashlight and then they are ready to go outside. Once they are outside and Mac has closed the door after them Christine's mother turns to Christine.

"why doesn't that man have kids? He is amazing with kids?"

"yeah, he is." Christine smiles. "you should see him with his 5-year-old goddaughter. They are amazing together."

"it is great to see you so happy sweetie." Her mom says and takes her in for a hug.

Shortly after Mac and Sam comes back. mAc is carrying the basket with the soda cans while Sam is playing with Mac's flashlight. He is holding it up next to his head like a CSI working on a crime scene.

"okay CSI Whitney you can put your flashlight away now," Mac says.

"I am not done looking for evidence yet," Sam says and walks around in the kitchen with the flashlight. Mac walks over and places the basket on a chair.

"thanks, Mac." Christine's mom says and then everyone is looking at Sam.

"what is he doing?" Christine asks.

" he is looking for evidence and bad guys," Mac explains.

"is that how you do on crime scenes?" Christine's mom asks.

"not quiet, but close enough."  
Mac places a hand on Christine's waist. Christine leans her head against his shoulder while they are watching Sam playing around with the flashlight.

"he is becoming a mini you. You know that?" Christine says.

"is that a bad thing?"

Christine looks up at him with a smile.

"no, not at all."  
Christine's father comes into the kitchen but before he says anything he sees Sam.

"what is he doing?"

Sam points the flashlight at his grandfather.

"I found the bad guy Mac."

"then you tell him to don't move," Mac informs him. Sam walks over and points the flashlight at his grandfather.

"don't move grandpa."  
everyone is laughing at the little boys game. Shortly after the family is again located around the dining table for dessert.


	4. brother rules

Chapter four - brother rules

 _I'm_ _sorry it has been awhile since I updated. my computer deleted the chapter before I got it posted._

After dinner is over Christine, Louise their mom and grandmother cleans off the table while Christine's uncles, her father, her aunts and sister-in-laws walks into the living room and her two older nephews along with her niece that is 17, 15 and 16 years old sits down and talk while Sam is playing around with Macs flashlight and walking around the Christmas tree to look at all the present. When Sam has walked around the Christmas tree at least 10 times his father Tim asks him to sit down.

"do you want to read with me, Daddy?" sam asks.

"no Sammy not right now. Can't you read yourself?"

Sam looks disappointed and walks over to the coffee table where there is a book. Sam takes the book and walks over to a corner to sit down and read.

Mac is sitting in an armchair. He looks around and his attention is cut by a picture of Christine, Stan, Tim, Jason and Louise. Mac stands up and walks over til the fireplaces where the picture is placed on the shelf above the fireplace. He takes the picture of the shelf and looks at it. He notices a necklace around Stans' neck. He recognizes it. Stan was given that by his secret girlfriend a few month before he died. He died in February.

"that picture was the last picture taken of Stan." Christine's uncle Max is standing behind him. Mac looks back and Max and then places the picture back on the shelf above the fireplace. They both take a seat.

"I recognized the picture. It must have been taking the last Christmas he was here." Mac says. Everyone is looking confused.

"how do you know?" Christine's father asks.

"because of the necklace Stand is wearing. His girlfriend gives it to him that Christmas."  
"girlfriend?" uncle Max says. "stand never mentioned a girlfriend."  
Mac chuckles.

"that was because he knew his father's opinion on interpersonal relationships between partners so he wanted to wait with telling you until she was promoted to detective so they were no longer partners."

"Stand WIthyny. Always a ladies man." Uncle Max chuckles.

"I actually think she got on to him," Mac says.

"Really?" Uncle Max asks. "I can't believe he never said anything."

The three teenagers Sean, Simon and Sophia enters the room and take a seat on the floor to eat some of the snacks on the table.

"what are we talking about?" Sean asks.

"your Uncle Stands secret girlfriend." Uncle Max informs them.

"I didn't know uncle Stand had a girlfriend when he died."

"well… according to Mac here. He did."  
Sean, Simon, and Sophia look over at Mac.

"did you know her?" Simon asks.

The conversation has not cut Sams interest also. He closes his book and walks over to his cousins and sits down.

"knew who?" he asks.

"your uncle Stans girlfriend. I knew her. Her name is Jo. I work with her."

"is she beautiful?" Sam asks innocently.

"come on dude. Wrong question. You should ask. 'is she smoking hot?'" 15-year-old Simon says. Sam look confused at his cousin. The adult starts laughing.

"why can't I ask if she is beautiful?" sam asks confused about the reaction from the adults in the room.

"you can Sammy. It is a good question." His grandfather reassures the little boy.

"yes she is Sam and she is very nice and a great detective."

"but is she SMOKING hot?" Simon asks again.

Mac is just giving him a look like 'do you really want to know'. In the same moment, Christine comes in and places som Christmas candy and some cookies on the coffee table. She looks over at Mac and then at her nephews and her niece.

"who is smoking hot?" she asks. Mac looks up to meet Christine's eyes. She has the sweets warmest smile. She is not upset about the conversation he has with her nephews.

"you." He says. Christine just smiles at him and gives him a kiss.

"charmer Mac." Uncle Max says in a little accusing tone.

"eww…" Sam says and makes a facial expression that clearly shows discussed of his aunties loving action towards her boyfriend.

"oh careful saying that Sammy." Sean warns his cousin. "do you know what Christine sometimes does when you say that?" sam shakes his head.

"she comes over a kisses you. Not just once." Sean says. Sam look at Christine with wide eyes.

"and if you try to run." His other cousin Simon continues in a tone that sounds like a horror story. "she will chase you down."

Sam look at his cousin with a freighted look and then runs out of the room as fast as he can and all most takes down his grandmother on his way out of the living room. Everyone is laughing.

"gess. Thanks, Simon. Now he sees me as a monster."  
"YOU…" Simon is pointing an accusing finger at Christine who is now sitting on Macs lab. He has a hand on her lower back. "used to kiss me all over my face if I said anything."

"you make it sounds like a kiss from your favorite aunt is a punishment, Simon?" his grandfather says.

"when you are 10 years old, Grandpa. IT IS!"

"oh… little Simon is afraid of girls." Simons big brother Sean teases him.

"shut up," Simon says and stands up to leave the room. Now that the teasing is turned at him he is not in on the joke anymore and leaves the room. In the meantime, Christine's mother Sandy has entered the room. She almost got run down by Sam when he left the room in his escape from Christine.

"honey, did you know that Stan had a girlfriend when he died?" Christine's father John asks his wife. She looks confused.

"no, I didn't. how did you find out."

"from Mac." Christine father nods towards Mac.

"do you know her?" Sandy asks.

"yeah, I work with her. Her name is jo."  
Christine looks at Mac with wide eyes.

"Stan was dating Jo?"

Mac realizes what Christine is thinking and why she is looking so surprised.

"no no no no no. not Jo Danville." Christine exhales in relief. She likes Jo but she couldn't imagine her brother with detective Jo Danville.

"no. Stands partner and girlfriend is Jo Martinez. She is a homicide detective."

"isn't she the one who is known as the hot detective at the precinct?" John asks. Mac nods.

"yeah, she is."

"so is she hot?" Christine asks. Mac can see the teasing glint in her eyes. Everyone else is looking at them and expecting his answer to be in denial.

"maybe a little."

Christine gives him a punch on the shoulder and stands up.

"but…" Mac says when Christine is about to leave the room. She stops and turns around.

"my girlfriend is much more beautiful and amazing." He is looking at her with that look that makes her heart melt. _How can he be so adorable cute and sweet even when he is teasing her? How can he make her feel so warm inside even when her family is sitting in the same room and can hear everything and it doesn't even bother her? How does he do that?_ Whenever her ex-boyfriend would say anything flirty or cute she would get almost get mad at him for saying things in front of her family. But with Mac. It was like it didn't bother her at all no matter what. Christine gives him a sweet smile and sits down on his lap again.

"Christine how long have you and loverboy there been together?" uncle Max asks.

"hmm… a few month." Christine answered with her arms around Mac's neck. His hands are on her lower back.

"so you two started being together shortly before grandma and grandpa's anniversary in the fall?" Sean asks.

"actually…" Christine says and looks at Mac with a little shy smile.

"that was actually the day we started being together."

Everyone look at them with wide eyes.

"no way," Sean says. Everyone look at Sean with surprise. "I saw you too… okay everyone saw you too. That was not the first kiss you two shared."

"actually it was," Mac says. He decides to tease Christine a little "well at least when Christine wasn't buzzed."

She looks at him with surprised.

"I…" she doesn't have any comeback so she just gives him a punch on the shoulder.

"you were always hitting on me when you were drunk."

"yeah and Claire was hitting on my brother."

"no no no." Mac protests with a glint in his eye. the rest of the family in the room is just amused by the couple teasing each other. "Stan was hitting on my wife." Christine gotta admit that he actually was.

"Mac how can you be so okay with that. Someone hitting on your wife?" Christine father asks.

"because he did it obviously." That clearly doesn't explain anything to Christine's father. "if he had done it in secret where I would walk in on it or something like that It would be more suspicious. But the fact that he didn't try to hide it at all. He would ask me 'how is my favorite city girl?' so he didn't try to hide it and she played along with it."  
Christine's father now understand.

"you two really had a special friendship way beyond partnership."  
mac nods. His friendship with Stand Whitney was special.

"that dude really didn't know about brodex, ha," Simon says when he reenters the room and sits down next to his brother.

"there isn't much brodex between Stan and me."

"Clearly not you are dating his Sister. Rule number 1 of Bordex. NEVER date your best friends sister." Simon says.

The older family members are looking confused at the two teenage boys and then over at Mac who seems to understand what the two teenage boys are talking about.

" it is unwritten rules between friends what you can do and absolutely can not do," Mac explains to the confused family members.

"Like rule 1 one. NEVER date your best friends sister." Simon says.  
"rule number 2: Never hit on your best friends girlfriend/Wife." Sean continues.

"so both Mac and Stan has broken the two first rules of these brother rules?" their Grandfather asks.

"and what happens when someone breaks these rules?" uncle Max asks.

"normally… with normal dudes…" Simon looks over at Mac with a look that Tells Mac that it is hi he is talking about. "the friendship would break. Because that is why the rules are there to keep the friendship intact."

"except when your best friends are intentionally trying to set you up with his sister. Then the brodex doesn't apply." Mac defends himself.

"no dude would ever do that," Sean says like that is the strangest defenses for dating your friend's sister.

Christine looks surprised at Max.

"stan tried to set us up?"

Mac nods. "I was dating a girl… before Claire… that he didn't like. He constantly tried to tell me to break up with her because he knew the perfect girl for me. His best reason for us being together was that you were just as stubborn as I am." Christine looks offended at him.

"that is just offensive to me."

"his words not mine."  
"that might explain why you two didn't end up together at the first place," Sandy says.

"but I agree with Stand. You two are stubborn." Uncle Max says.

"no, we are not." They say at the same time." Everyone is looking at them with a look the tells them that they just proved it. Christine and Mac just smile at each other and Christine leaned her head aginst his temple with her arms around his neck. He had his arm around her waist and his other hand on her lower back. This was going to be a great Christmas.

note: detective Jo Martinez is a character played by Alana de La Garza that I borrowed from a tv-series 'Forever' that was canceled after 1 season. I really like her character in that show.


End file.
